la historia de Cloudshy brave
by cloudshy.brave
Summary: cuenta cómo un pony nuevo llega a ponyville llamado Cloudshy brave pero con un oscuro pasado y cómo va superando obstáculos junto a sus amigos
1. Chapter 1

**Hola , Este es mi primer fanfic de my little pony: la magia de la amistad. Está basado en varios de los capítulos que he visto y en mi imaginación cualquier error, comentario o recomendación a mi face (cloudshy brave) xfa espero que les gusté. Nota: está en el punto de vista del personaje cuando llega a ponyville y los primeros capítulos se me hicieron muy largos así que los estoy cortando a la mitad.**

**La historia de cloudshy brave **

**Capítulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo parte 1**

Después de huir del pueblo de cloudale, cloudshy no tubo mas remedio que alejarse de los ponys, y vivir en la soledad, usar varios días de caminar sin rumbo llegó a un pueblo llamado ponyville, en donde se estableció en un bosque cercano a este construyendo con gran esfuerzo su casa. Al regresar al pueblo con una capa con gorra cubriéndose todo el cuerpo y el rostro llegó a comprar algunas cosas entre ellas: velas, libros, pluma, tinta y papel. En el camino recogió algunas plantas, cuando se disponía a irse una pony rosa bloqueo su camino diciendo:

-hola, no te había visto por aquí antes, mi nombre es pinkey pie y te daré la bienvenida a ponyville. ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Cloudshy sorprendido por la alegre pony solamente respondió:

-solamente estoy de paso y no me interesa tu bienvenida.-

Mientras rodeaba a la yegua. Ella diciendo mientras brincaba:

-¿porque no te quedas a vivir aquí y te vuelves mi amigo?-

Cloudshy respondió:

-no estoy aquí para hacer amigos solamente vine a comprar algunas cosas y ya me tengo que ir.-

Pinkey indignada por no haber hecho un nuevo amigo lo siguió mientras cantaba una canción. Pero al parecer Cloudshy no le prestaba atención, parecía distraído cómo pensando en algo. Pinkey para llamar su atención le quito la gorra de la cabeza, Cloudshy reaccionando rápido se volvió a poner la gorra y empezó a correr diciendo en voz alta:

-aléjate de mi.-

Pinkey lo empezó a seguir mas por la curiosidad de conocer a aquel corcel. Cloudshy al llegar a un callejón sin salida extendió sus alas y se fue volando al bosque. Pinkey al llegar al callejón y no encontrarlo se confundió pero se propuso hacer de ese pony un nuevo amigo. Cloudshy llegó a su casa y empezó a plantar algunas semillas y plantas que recogió en el camino y con las hojas que compró creo una bitácora en donde escribió:

-Día 1 2:30pm. Sin incidentes, el mas reciente el de Cloudale hace un par de días. Necesito encontrar un lugar en donde pueda obtener dinero comida y agua. Nota: evitar a una pony llamada pinkey pie, su curiosidad puede arruinar mi plan y tendré que buscar otra parte en donde vivir. Los libros que conseguí sobre plantar me serán muy útiles para cultivar mi propia comida.-

Cloudshy al terminar de escribir, salió de su casa a buscar agua y comida. Cerca del bosque encontró un lago en donde lleno un par de cubetas y se regreso, pero en el transcurso del lago a su casa tropezó con una pony color amarillo con cabello color rosa, ella dijo con una voz tímida:

-perdón, iba distraída pensando en algo cuando de tropecé contigo y...-

Cloudshy interrumpiéndola dijo:

-no te preocupes fue mi culpa, iba distraído pensando en donde podría conseguir comida.-

Ella dijo:

-Mi amiga applejack te podrá ayudar tiene un huerto de manzanas.-

Cloudshy por alguna razón sentía confianza de aquella yegua a pesar que sabía que no debía confiar en alguien que acabas de conocer porque no sabes cómo podría ser. La yegua pregunto:

-¿y que dices?-

Cloudshy respondió:

-no me gusta aceptar cosas de los demás pero de todos modos gracias y por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?.-

Cloudshy quitándose su gorra dijo:

- mi nombre es cloudshy brave.-

Ella viendo tímida al corcel de melena negra, piel gris y ojos rojos. Cloudshy dijo:

-fluttershy, no digas nada sobre mí, no me gustaría tener muchos ponys por ciertos motivos y lo siento pero me tengo que ir, talvez nos veamos otro día.-

Fluttershy se sintió con mas confianza al hablar con Cloudshy y alegre se fue a su casa. Cloudshy llegó a su casa con el agua rego las maceta, tomo un poco de agua y guardo lo que sobró. Después se dispuso a ir a buscar comida, al caminar en el bosque no encontró nada más que algunas frutas y pensó que tenía que volver al pueblo. Al llegar a este llegó buscando un oficio para comprar las cosas que necesita pero no encontró, decepcionado se fue a recargarse bajo un árbol en una gran pradera solamente mirando el cielo. Pensando cómo resolver sus problemas, se le vino a la mente que tal vez debería hacer algunos amigos para que obtenga más fácil lo que necesita, cuando algo le llamo la atención en el cielo, una figura colorida que volaba a una gran velocidad ejecutando impresionantes maniobras. Cloudshy impresionado de los movimientos de aquella figura le recordó cosas de su infancia pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algo que llamo su atención, un pequeño pajarito que se había caído de su nido, cloudshy agarro delicadamente al pajarito y con ayuda de sus alas lo llevo hasta su nido. Al volver al suelo escucho una voz que decía:-

Eres un Pegaso, y por eso desapareciste en el callejón.-

Cloudshy por la sorpresa no pudo reaccionar bien y solo empezó a correr. Pinkey grito:

-¡rainbow dash!.- y la figura que estaba en el cielo bajo hasta en donde estaba pinkey y resulto ser una Pegaso. Rainbow pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede pinkey?- y pinkey responde:

-ayúdame a alcanzar a aquel pony- rainbow dash emprendió el vuelo a una gran velocidad, al alcanzar a cloudshy se puso enfrente de el diciendo:

-¡quieto ahí! – cloudshy alcanzo a reaccionar extendiendo sus alas para saltar a la Pegaso. Rainbow impresionada de los reflejos de este, volvió a levantar el vuelo pero esta vez al alcanzar a cloudshy lo sujeto de forma que casi no se pudiera mover. Cuando pinkey casi los alcanzaba, cloudshy le dijo a rainbow:

-suéltame yo no te he hecho nada.- y rainbow le respondió:

-ni lo creas, mi amiga pinkey me pidió detenerte por algo.- cloudshy sin encontrar otra salida cerró los ojos y rápidamente beso la boca de la Pegaso, ella confundida de lo que había sucedido se distrajo y cloudshy aprovecho para quitársela de encima y seguir corriendo. Rainboow con una reacción tardía tratando de comprender lo que había pasado, intento alcanzar a cloudshy de nuevo pero no lo encontró. Pues su larga persecución los había llevado cerca del bosque en donde vivía cloudshy y este se había escondido en el bosque. Cloushy intento escapar entre los árboles y arbustos sin que lo vieran, pero pinkey lo había visto cuando se escondió y lo sorprendió cuando se disponía a irse. En ese momento rainbow lo vio y lo sujeto otraves pero de forma que no pasara de nuevo lo que sucedió la primera vez y entre las dos yeguas empesaron a preguntar varias cosas sin siquiera dejarlo responder:

Rainbow:- ¿Quién eres?- pinkey:- ¿de dónde vienes?- rainbow:-¿Por qué me vesaste?- pinkey:-¿te gusta el pastel?- A la hora que dejaron de preguntar respondió:

-mi nombre es cloudshy brave, siempre estoy viajando asi que no tengo un hogar, te bese porque tenía que escapar y fue la mejor solución que encontré y si mee gusta el pastel.- rainbow dash pregunta:

-porque huyes.- y cloudshy le responde:

-no les puedo decir por motivos personales, ¿ya me puedes soltar?-rainbbow responde:-si- y lo suelta, las yeguas empiezan a caminar con dirección a ponyville y cloudshy empezó a caminar con dirección a su casa. Rainbow le dice a pinkey:

-hay que seguirlo para ver en donde vive para cuando lo busquemos lo encontremos.- y pinkey asiente con la cabeza y lo empezaron a seguir. Cloudshy llego a su casa y encontró a una cebra observando las plantas y cloudshy pregunto:

-¿Qué ases aquí? Y la cebra le responde:

-vine buscando algunos ingredientes, que en mi lista siguen pendientes.-cloudshy pregunto:

-¿Qué ingredientes? – y ella le respondió:

-algunos tipos de, que para mis pociones son necesarias.- cloudshy con curiosidad pregunto:

-¿pociones?... tengo una idea, le propongo algo. Si usted me enseña a crear yo le consigo y le regalo las plantas que necesite.- la cebra le responde:-

Tu propuesta se me hace muy tentadora, cuál es tu nombre el mío es secoora.- cloudshy con algo de desconfianza le respondió:- me llamo cloudshy brave.- cecora respondió:

-cloudshy, deberás saber que las pociones son peligrosas, debes ser cerio y responsable con estas cosas. Te espero mañana en ponyville a medio día, lleva estas cinco plantas por las que venía.- y cecora se fue. Cloudshy escucho un ruido entre unos arbustos y dijo:

-salgan de ahí no tiene sentido esconderse ya sé que están aquí.- rainbow sale entre los arbustos y dice:

-tu traes algo entre cascos y lo voy a descubrir.- y cloudshy le responde:

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Mejor debería preguntarme que traen ustedes o ¿porque me están siguiendo?, yo no le he hecho nada malo a nadien, mejor deberían irse antes de que no responda por mis actos.- lo decía mientras entraba a su casa y als yeguas regresaron a ponyville.

**ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO EL PRIMER CAPITULO SI LES GUSTA SUBIRE LA SEGUNDA PARTE (TENGO GRANDES PLANES PARA ESTE FANFIC) PUEDE SER QUE SEAN ABURRIDO LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS PERO ES COMO LA INTRODUCCION.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo soy cloudshy brave les traigo la segunda parte de mi fanfic (en el capítulo 4 les presentare una parte del pasado de cloudshy) bueno empecemos**

**Capitulo 2: un nuevo comienzo parte 2**

Después de que pinkey pie y raibow dash regresaron a ponyville, cloudshy escribió en su bitácora:- día dos. 5 de la tarde, he conseguido agua y poca comida, he conseguido que me enseñaran a crear pociones, esto me podrá servir para muchas cosas, mañana iré a la casa de una cebra llamada zecora para que me enseñe como preparar las pociones. La curiosidad de la pony pinkey pie está creciendo a medida que la rechazo, quizás tenga que fingir ser su amigo para que me deje en paz hoy me dispondré a descansar el resto del día para que mañana temprano busque muebles para mi hogar.- después de dejar de escribir se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente se despertó temprano bebió el resto del agua, agarro un par de cubetas y fue al lago, al salir del bosque se encontró con un unicornio que estaba leyendo un libro, cloudshy se quedo un momento mirándola con curiosidad porque delante de ella había una hermosa vista de la pradera. Cloudshy quería preguntarle porque le interesaba más el libro que la belleza natural pero prefirió no hacerlo y se dispuso a irse paro al darse media vuelta con dirección a ponyville, se encontró con un pequeño dragón de color morado con verde preguntando de forma:

- ¿curiosa quien eres tú?- la unicornio volteo la vista por la curiosidad y pregunto:

-¿qué pasa spike?- y este le responde:

-encontré a este pony mirándote.- cloudshy dijo con voz baja:

-me tengo que ir, todavía tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- mientras empesaba a caminar. La unicornio dijo:

-¡espera¡¿Quién eres?- cloudshy cambio su voz baja por una mas seria diciendo:

-eso no les incumbe.- cloudshy ya se iba a ir pero del cielo bajo rainbow diciendo:

-twilight, necesito tu ayuda para…- rainbow dash vio a cloudshy y siguió con lo que iba a decir pero se lo susurro en la oreja a twilight, esta se quedo mirando a cloudshy, en ese momento cloudshy estaba planeando como escapar. Cuando rainbow termino de hablar twilight dijo:

-oye, ¿te puedo hacer algunas preguntas?- cloudshy respondió:

-no tengo tiempo, de hecho ahorita tengo que… ¡correr¡- al decir la última palabra salto a spike y empezó a correr a toda velocidad. Rainbow dash intento alcanzarlo como la ultima vez pero cloudshy paro en seco y rainbow se paso de largo, cloudshy aprovecho, extendió las alas y levanto el vuelo, rainbow dash empeso a volar hacia cloudshy, este al ver que de nuevo se acercaba rápidamente, cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos las plumas de sus alas cambiaron del blanco a un negro, después de esta acción cloudshy acelero a tal velocidad que ni siquiera rainbow la pudo igualar. Cloudshy al ya no ver a la Pegaso detrás de él, entro a un granero para esconderse y descansar. Al tranquilizarse sus alas volvieron a la normalidad, cuando estaba a punto de salir del granero se encontró a una pequeña potra de color amarillo, cloudshy solamente dijo:

-ya me iba.- después de que lo dijo entro una yegua que le decía a la potra:

-¿porque cascos tardas tanto applebloom?- cuando también se quedo viendo a cloudshy y la yegua pregunto:

-¿Quién es él? Y cloudshy dijo:

-ya me iba solamente vine a econderme para descansar.- en ese momento le da un fuerte dolor de cabeza y cae desmayado. Se mira a sí mismo en un espacio totalmente oscuro, escucha una voz de una yegua diciendo:

-¡cuidado! Siento que algo malo y grande se aproxima, esta vez no te servirá la soledad, necesitas de la amistad para superar lo que se avecina. No tengo mucho tiempo, la clave para superar este obstáculo esta entre la amistad entre un grupo de ponys, cuidado de lo que hagas pues de esto dependerá nuestra supervivencia, procura no decirle a todos los ponys lo que te acabo de decir. Hasta pronto cloudshy.- Este de repente se despierta agitado gritando:

-¡CATASTROFE!- se da cuenta de que está rodeado de varios ponys, incluyendo varios que conoció antes, todos mirándolo de forma curiosa. Cloudshy pregunta:

-¿Qué paso?- la yegua que dijo llamarse applejack dijo:

-quiero saber lo mismo, solamente vi que te desplomaste.- cloudshy al darse cuenta que ya no tenia su capa pregunto levemente desesperado:

-¿dónde está mi capa?- la unicornio llamada twilight respondió:

-estaba muy sucia asi que la lavamos y ahora está secando.- rainbow pregunto en voz alta:

-¿Quién eres tú?- twilight dijo:

-yo también quiero saber, pues no había visto a nadie ganarle a rainbow volando. – los demás ponys se asombraron y pinkey dijo:

-¿Qué? Nadie le gana a rainbow es la mejor en ponyville.- rainbow respondió avergonzada:

-no, ni siquiera pude alcanzar su velocidad, pero no voy a hablar de eso.- después fluttershy dijo:-

Te traje algo de comida, de que ayer me dijiste que no tenias nada para comer.- y le entrego una canasta con muchas frutas y verduras. Pinkey pie dijo:

-yo también te traje algo, te traje un pedazo de pastel, pero me dio hambre y me lo comí.- cloudshy dijo:

-Gracias por su hospitalidad pero todavía tengo que ir al lago por agua y tengo qu hacer muchas cosas mas.- twilight dijo:

- yo te puedo ayudar.- los otros ponis dijeron:

- ¡sí! Nosotros también te ayudaremos.- cloudshy respondió algo apenado:

- no me gustaría molestarlos- todos responden de una forma alegre:

-no hay problema.- del camino del lago a la casa de cloudshy, cloudshy se dio cuenta que fluttershy tenía problemas al llevar una cubeta de agua, cloudshy se acerco a la pegaso y le dijo:

-No te preocupes, yo la llevare, me conformo con su compañía.- cloudshy cargo la cubeta de agua junto a la otra. Fluttershy mirando algo avergonzada siguió caminando junto a el. Al llegar a la entrada del bosque twilight pregunto:

-¿vives en el bosque everfree?- cloudshy respondió:

- no sabía el nombre del bosque, pero creo que si.- al llegar a la casa de cloudshy, el dijo:

- gracias por ayudarme, pero deberán tener cosas más importantes.- y estos respondieron que no había nada importante que debiesen hacer. Cloudshy algo preocupado dijo:

-bueno, pasen.- mientras abría la puerta de su casa. Todos los ponys entran a la casa de cloudshy y solo miran unas cuantas cosas, en ese momento una unicornio blanca le llama la atención a cloudshy esta unicornio se puso a decir cosas como:

- ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser, es lo peor que te pudo haber pasado, tu casa carece totalmente de estilo! Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Y se puso a decir cosas como ablando con ella misma diciéndose que cosas se podrían verse bien y en donde. Cloudshy se guardo su bitácora en su capa y se le acerco a la unicornio llamada twilight y le pregunto:

-¿Quién es la otra unicornio? Y twilight le responde:

- es mi amiga rarity.- cloudshy le pregunta:

-¿siempre es así de dramática?- y twilight le responde:

- casi siempre- entonces cloudshy salió a regar las plantas, en ese momento rarity dijo:

-necesito materiales.- agarro a spike y jalándolo le dijo:

- ayúdame a conseguir materiales.- este sin protestar la siguió al bosque. Cloudshy al ver a la pony y al dragón internarse al bosque y pensó:

-en el bosque hay muchos peligros, debería seguirlos, por si tienen algún problema.- y se fue en la dirección. Rarity empieza a agarrar cosas del bosque diciendo:

- esto se combina con estas flores y se vuelve un excelente florero. Al entrar en un espacio casi cerrado se encontraron con un gran diamante, cuando lo intentaron agarrar un mal olor inunda sus narices, escucharon un gruñido entre la oscuridad del bosque, después salió un lobo del bosque, ellos empezaron a retroceder hacia en donde entraron pero de ahí salieron otros dos lobos, estos reaccionaron agresivamente al ver spike y rarity, cuando los lobos empezaron a acercarse amenazantemente a spike y rarity estos se llenaron de terror.

**Espero que les guste mi fanfic tal vez mañana suba la tercera parte solamente quiero que los bronies y pegasisters tengan entretenimiento gracias por leer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo hoy les traigo el capítulo 3 de la historia de cloudshy brave espero que les guste**

Capítulo 3: conociendo a los verdaderos amigos

Spike y rarity sin ver ninguna salida entraron en pánico, en ese momento un lobo se aventó hacia rarity, spike alcanzo a reaccionar y empujo a rarity sacándola del peligro del ataque del lobo pero el lobo le cayó encima a spike, rarity preocupada grito el nombre de spike cuando otro lobo se lanzó contra ella cayéndole encima, spike alcanzo a reaccionar escupiendo fuego en la cara del lobo que estaba encima de él y este lo soltó, spike se lanzó hacia el lobo que estaba encima de rarity, este reaccionando tratándose de quitar a spike soltó a rarity, spike grito:

-¡corre rarity corre!- ella comienza a correr, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir; un lobo apareció enfrente a ella, le empezó a gruñir, rarity moviéndose lentamente empezó a caminar hacia atrás, el lobo se acercó amenazadoramente hacia ella, para su mala fortuna rarity ya no pudo avanzar hacia atrás pues una pared de piedra le bloqueaba el paso, spike al ver acorralada a rarity se distrajo y el lobo que lo tenía enzima lo alcanzo a lanzar y este al caer se golpeó con una roca desmayándose. Cuando el lobo estaba a punto de atacar a rarity, una piedra lo golpeo, este volteo y miro a cloudshy que le dijo:

-¡oye tú! ¡Metete con una vestía de tu tamaño!- los tres lobos se lanzaron hacia cloudshy, este puso una cara de preocupación al ver aproximándose a los lobos, alzo el vuelo y logro esquivar a los lobos por arte de suerte, los lobos lo volvieron a atacar al Pegaso, cloudshy logró esquivar los dos primeros ataques pero el tercer lobo lo golpeo en el pecho que ocacciono que se desplomara y golpeara el suelo fuertemente. En ese momento spike despertó y miro como cloudshy se levantaba del suelo con un gran esfuerzo, este al darse cuenta que spike ya estaba conciente le grito:

-¡¿Qué esperan, una invitación?! ¡Corran!- spike agarro a rarity y ambos empezaron a correr, un lobo quería bloquear el paso pero cloudshy levanto el vuelo y golpeo al lobo, este cayó al suelo por la fuerza, cloudshy al ver que spike y rarity salieron de peligro, se quitó su capa y dijo riéndose:

- ahora ¿quién quiere jugar?- los lobos se lanzaron hacia a él y este se quitó rápidamente de su camino, se posiciono delante de la pared de piedra, agarro algunas piedras y se las lanzo a los lobos, uno de estos se lanzó hacia el pero este lo esquivo y el lobo se estrelló en la pared. Mientras tanto spike y rarity llegaron a la casa de cloudshy en donde seguían los demás ponys, rarity entro exaltada y dijo lo que había sucedido, los demás sorprendidos preguntaron en donde paso y spike dijo:

-yo les digo, síganme.- y todos comenzaron a correr. En ese momento cloudshy esquivaba los ataques de los lobos conforme los guiaba hacia un precipicio, cuando los lobos iban a atacar para por fin caer en el precipicio. En ese momento llegaron los ponys y twilight dijo:

-¡vinimos a ayudarte!- los lobos al ver a los demás dejaron de atacar a cloudshy y fueron por los demás ponys, estos se dispersaron y varios como spike, rarity y fluttershy se escondieron entre el bosques mientras que applejack, pinkey pie, rainbow dash y twilight peleaban contra los lobos, cloudshy al ver que su plan fracaso volo para hacia la pelea pero a la mitad de la pelea un lobo alcanzo a golpear a twilight esta salio volando y para su mala suerte se estrelló con pinkey pie y quedaron inocentes, rainbow quiso sacar de peligro a estas ponys pero otro lobo la golpeo y también quedo inconciente, applejack se distrae al ver esto y el lobo aprovecho para golpearla ella salio volando hasta donde se encontraba twilight y pinkey pie; cloudshy le grita a applejack que apenas podía levantarse:

-llevate a los ponys desmayados a un lugar seguro, yo distraigo a los lobos.- cloudshy bajo volando al suelo, agarro unas piedras y se las lanzo a los lobos, en ese momento rarity, applejack y spike se llevaron a los ponys desmallados. Cloudshy intento envestir a un lobo pero este le dio un golpe tirándolo en el suelo cuando otro lobo le cayó encima, cloudshy no se podía mover. En ese momento otro de los lobos encontró a fluttershy que se escondía en un arbusto, ella trato de huir volando pero un lobo la alcanzo a golpear con una pata, fluttershy al caer no podía volar pues se lastimo un ala trato de huir corriendo pero un lobo la acorralo, cloudshy al ver esto sintió un duro sentimiento de impotencia al no poder salvar a aquella yegua que era tan amable con él. Una lágrima salió de sus ojos y grito:

-¡no dejare que te vuelvan a lastimar!- cerro los ojos y al abrirlos las plumas de las alas cambiaron de color a un negro y los ojos cambiaron volviéndose completamente rojos pero con una expresión de ira. Después de este cambio quito al lobo que estaba enzima de el con facilidad después en cuestión de segundos levanto el vuelo e invistió al mismo lobo, este por la fuerza del golpe se hizo pedazos, después voló hacia el segundo lobo, lo agarro de las patas traseras y lo lanzo lejos de ese lugar, por ultimo voló al lugar en donde se encontraba fluttershy y aplasto al lobo con tal fuerza que además de destruir al lobo se agrieto la tierra que había bajo este, fluttershy asustada de lo que había presenciado paro de llorar cloudshy le dijo:

-mientras yo esté vivo luchare por ti, para deferente, nunca dejare que te lastimen.- fluttershy asentó con la cabeza, cloudshy la cargo entre sus cascos y se fueron de ese lugar a toda velocidad, al llegar a ponyville, cloudshy aterrizo en el lago en donde se conocieron. al estar frente a frente los ojos de cloudshy al igual que sus alas volvieron a la normalidad, pero las eridas que sufrio en la pelea se hicieron más profundas. Cloudshy le dijo:

-me tengo que ir.- y se fue corriendo en dirección del bosque. Fluttershy sin ninguna palabra por lo que había presenciado se fue a la casa de twilight, al llegar miro a sus amigas preocupadas por ella. Todos los ponys presentes se alegraron al ver a fluttershy. Mientras curaban sus heridas leves le preguntaron sobre cloudshy y ella respondio:

-que se había regresado a su casa.- applejack le pregunta que había pasado con los lobos y ella le responde:

-cloudshy se encargó de ellos al defenderme. ¡Ah! Me acorde que cloudshy está herido.- twlight respondió:

-hay que ver como esta, llevare el botiquín por si lo necesitamos.- y se fueron a la casa de cloudshy. Mientras tanto él estaba llegando a su casa y susurro:

-gracias por ayudarme.- y se desmayó del cansancio. Al despertar se vio rodeado de nuevo por twilight, fluttershy, pinkey pie, rainbow dash, applejack rarity y spike. Y miro que habían vendado sus heridas cloudshy al pregunto la hora y le respondieron que eran las cinco de la tarde. Él se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y dolor, rarity le dijo:

-tómatelo con tranquilidad, cariño.- y cloudshy respondió:

-lo siento pero me tengo que ir, le dije a zecora que la vería a esta hora, gracias por ser tan amables, adiós.- todos los ponys salieron y se fueron hacia sus casas, cloudshy agarro las plantas que le pidió zecora y se fue a ponyville al llegar con zecora le dijo:

- perdón por la tardanza es que tuve un contratiempo y zecora respondio:

-cloudshy esas heridas se ven grabes, será mejor que por hoy descanses. Mañana empezaremos a las 7 de la mañana, espero que a esa hora no tengas ninguna tardanza. Cloudshy al escuchar eso se fue en donde peleo con los lobos y recogió su capa, al regresar a su casa entro en ella y se disponía a dormir pero alguien toco la puerta, para su sorpresa era fluttershy quien tocaba cloudshy pregunto:

-¿Qué haces aquí? Y ella le respondió:

-quiero saber ¿Qué paso en el bosque?- cloudshy respondió con voz desanimada:

- no quiero hablar de eso.- fluttershy le dice:

-por favor, puedes confiar en mí.- cloudshy dio un suspiro y respondió:

-pasa ponte cómoda.- al estar ambos pegasos frente a frente fluttershy pregunto:

-¿Qué paso en el bosque?- a lo que cloudshy respondió:

-para que entiendas lo que paso te contare una parte de mi infancia.- y fluttershy asentó con la cabeza y cloudshy empezó.

**Espero que les haiga gustado el capítulo 3 de mi fanfic el próximo tema del siguiente capítulo será: recordando el pasado para vivir el presente. Perdón si no tienen imágenes de portada pero trabajo para ponerlas y para volverlo un video gracias por leer**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA, HOY LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO 4 DE MI FANFIC ESTA PARTE FUE LA QUE EMPESO TODA LA HISTORIA, COMO POR DECIR IBA A SER EL PRINCIPIO PERO NO LA PUSE ASI PORQUE ME PARECIO QUE SERIA MUY RAPIDO. ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN**

**CAPITULO 4: RECORDANDO EL PASADO PARA VIVIR EL PRESENTE.**

Cloudshy empezó a contar la historia:

-yo no nací en ecuestria, yo nací en una tierra fría afuera de ecuestria, en donde reinaba la maldad, el rencor y el odio. Nuestro rey, dark blod era un tirano, cada pony que se le opusiera lo mandaba a ejecutar. Yo tenía 10 años cuando todo paso, uno de los hijos de una persona cercana al rey estaba molestando a mi hermana menor yo me arme de valor, el era más grande que yo pero lo vencí. Así tuve mi cuite Mark, un corazón que significa, valor para defender a los demás. Pero aquel pony lleno de rencor por perder le dijo a su padre y el nos denuncio con el rey diciendo que mi familia se oponía a su reinado, en la noche yo como todos los días salía a la sote de mi casa a ver las estrellas, después de un rato me di cuenta de la presencia de los guardias del rey, ellos llegaron a mi casa, sacaron a mi familia y los ejecutaron. Yo lleno de terror salte del techo de mi casa y empecé a correr pero me vieron y me empezaron a perseguir. Corrí hasta llegar a un precipicio no pude escapar pues no había aprendido a volar, cuando estaba a punto de que me agarrara la guardia real, yo me resbale y caí al fondo del precipicio ni siquiera pude aletear para disminuir la fuerza del golpe, cuando choque con el suelo me desmaye, al parecer los guardias creyeron que había muerto por la caída así que no me fueron a buscar. Cuando me desperté no me podía mover sin sentir un intenso dolor, pues para mi mala suerte tenía mis patas y alas rotas, cuando voltee mi mirada y vi a una pony solamente mirándome con curiosidad pero al fijarme bien, resulto que era la hija del rey dark blod, era la princesa blod brave, ella me dijo:

-eres un pony raro me sorprendió lo que hiciste por tu hermana, mmm tus heridas son muy graves, te curare pero si me ayudas a escapar de mi padre.- entonces con su magia me curo, ya me sentía mejor pero ella me dijo:

-yo no puedo salir pues mi padre rodeo el reino con un campo que impide que ponys con su corazón contaminado de maldad, odio y rencor puedan salir pero alguien como tú que tienes un corazón puro podrá salir, así que nos tenemos que volver uno solo.- utilizo de nuevo su cuerno y nos hizo flotar en el aire y después de un gran resplandor, la princesa desapareció. Al verme en un charco cercano, note que había cambiado. Mi piel se volvió gris y mis ojos rojos, como se lo prometí, escape de aquel reino. Yo al tener a la princesa blod brave en mi interior, puedo alcanzar grandes velocidades, tener una gran fuerza, entre otras ventajas, pero cada vez que utilizo la fuerza de la princesa blod brave me trae consecuencias como las de mis heridas.- fluttershy se quedo sin palabras, cloudshy le dijo:

-nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, lo comprenderé si me consideras un fenómeno y ya no quieras saber nada más de mí, pero te prometí que te protegería y lo cumpliré.- después de un momento fluttershy contesto:

-no, yo siempre seré tu amiga, no me importa si eres un fenómeno, lo que importa es que no eres malo, aunque tu pasado sea triste y trágico, tú eres bueno, amable y te importa los demás.- cloudshy le respondió:

- gracias por entenderme, tú eres la primera pony en la que confió, tú eres mi primera amiga.- fluttershy al escuchar esto se sonrojo un poco y después sonrió, cloudshy le dijo:

-pero no le digas a nadie de lo de mi pasado.- ella respondió:

- no te preocupes.- después de un rato se despidieron, fluttershy se fue a su casa, cloudshy escribió en su bitácora, después de terminar de escribir, se le salió una gran sonrisa y se puso a dormir, al día siguiente se levanto temprano y se fue a ponyville, ahí se encontró a zecora, cloudshy le dijo alegre:

-ya estoy listo para aprender.- zecora le respondió:

-espero que tus heridas no te vallan a parar, sígueme al bosque everfree, ahí está mi hogar.- cloudshy empezó a seguir a zecora, después de un rato llegaron a su casa, zecora colgó una capa que tenía puesta y dijo:

-espero que estés bien preparado, todas las distracciones déjalas en el pasado. Te enseñare un remedio básico, este remedio hará sanar más rápido. Deja tu capa colgada, pues te distraerá y la lección será más tardada.- cloudshy obedeció y se quito y la colgó cerca de la puerta. Zecora empezó explicando que ingredientes necesitaba, como tenía que agregarlos, cuando ya tenían el remedio zecora dijo:

-ahora tenemos que probarlo, quítate las vendas para untártelo.- cloudshy con una cara de desconfianza obedeció, cuando se lo untaron en las heridas sintió un leve ardor, después de vendar las heridas zecora dijo:

-ha terminado la lección de este día, espero que te sirva lo que has aprendido este día.- cloudshy agradeció, agarro su capa y se retiro, al llegar a ponyville observo a una yegua que batallaba al llevar una carreta con muchas cosas. El lado amable de cloudshy lo domino y se acerco a la yegua diciendo:

-¿no quiere que le ayude?- la yegua respondió:

-no quisiera molestarlo.- cloudshy respondió:

-para nada.-y empezó a jalar la carreta, cuando llegaron a la casa de la yegua cloudshy dijo:

-bueno, ya me retiro.-la yegua lo detuvo y dijo:

-¡espera!- saco una bolsa de monedas de su carreta y se la ofreció a cloudshy. El dijo:

-no la puedo aceptar.- y ella le respondió:

-insisto, me has ayudado y esto es lo menos que puedo hacer, acéptala.- cloudshy la acepto y dijo mientras se iba:

-gracias, ya me voy.- el al llegar a la pradera en donde conoció a rainbow dash, se puso a pensar de lo que había vivido antes de llegar a ponyville, estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que el unicornio llamada twilight, ella al verlo se acerca diciendo:

-hola.- cloudshy se asusto levemente y respondió:

- ah eres tú, hola.- ella pregunta:

- ¿en qué pensabas? Pues te veías muy distraído.- el respondió:

- en nada. Y ¿Qué haces aquí?- twilight le responde:

-vine a buscar en donde leer un libro.- cloudshy dijo:

-bueno ya me voy.-pero twilight responde:

-¡espera!, no vayas a correr, quiero acerté algunas preguntas.- cloudshy responde:

- bueno, pero las preguntas que no me gusten no las responderé.- twilight dijo:

-bueno. Primera pregunta, ¿de dónde provienes?- cloudshy responde:

-vengo de un reino fuera de ecuestria.- twilight volvió a preguntar:

-¿Dónde aprendiste a volar?- él le responde:

-no fui a una escuela de vuelo, pues casi la mitad de mi vida estuve viajando- ella pregunto:

-¿Por qué huyes? Es decir ¿Por qué evitas a la mayoría de ponys?- cloudshy respondio:

- es por un motivo personal.- ella pregunto:

-¿Por qué no confías en los demás?- cloudshy le responde:

-a lo largo de mi viaje e conocido a muchos ponys y cuando confié en ellos me traicionaron.- twilight respondió:

-bueno puedes confiar en mí, yo no juzgo a un libro por su portada, si no por su contenido.- cloudshy dijo:

- no puedo confiar en los demás después de lo que he vivido, primero debo saber si puedo confiar en mí mismo, después veremos si podre confiar en ti.- cloudshy al terminar la última palabra se retiro, cuando llego a su casa el comió algunas frutas que le regalo fluttershy, se quito su capa y escribió en su bitácora, después de escribir suspiro y dijo en voz baja:

-¿Cuál será la catástrofe que se avecina?, creo que tiene que ver con mi pasado. Tengo que prepararme, pero como.- cloudshy se quedo un rato pensando, cuando exploto una idea en su cabeza y dijo:

-¡rainbow dash! Ella me podrá enseñar algunas maniobras. Iré a buscarla.- cloudshy agarro su capa y salió a buscarla.

**ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE MI FANFIC QUIERO APROBECHAR PARA MANDARLE FELISITACIONES A UNA AMIGA QUE VA A SALIR DE LA SECUNDARIA. DEL LUNES 14 AL MIERCOLES 16 VOY A CONTESTAR PREGUNTAS RESPECTO A MI FANFIC, CUALQUIER DUDA A MI FACE XD. SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: UN LARGO DIA.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA BRONIES Y PEGASISTER, AHORA QUE YA SE UTILIZAR ESTA PAGINA CORRECTAMENTE, ME ALEGRE AL VER QUE MUCHAS PERSONAS LEYERON MI FANFIC Y ME MOTIVO A TERMINAR, AL VER QUE A UNA PERSONA LE INTERESO. SIN MAS QUE DECIR EMPIESO.**

Capitulo 5: un largo día

Después de un pensamiento cloudshy salió de su casa a buscar a rainbow dash, el llego a la pradera en donde conoció a rainbow, ahí seguía leyendo twilight, el pregunto:

-¿sabes en donde esta rainbow dash?- ella estaba tan centrada en su lectura que solo respondió:

-aja.- cloudshy se dio cuenta de que ella no le ponía atención, y con su capa cubrió el libro, ella reacciono y cloudshy volvió a preguntar:

-¿sabes en donde esta rainbow dash?-ella respondió:

-no, pero la última vez que la vi fue con applejack.- cloudshy pregunto:

- ¿y en donde puedo encontrar a applejack?- ella respondió:

- en sweet Apple acres, creo.- cloudshy pregunto:

-en donde es.- twilight respondió:

-en donde te desmayaste.- el respondió:

-Aaa, gracias twilight, sigue con tu lectura.- cuando llego a sweet Apple acres, se encontró con Applejack, ella estaba cultivando manzanas. Cloudshy le pregunto:

-¿sabes en donde se encuentra rainbow dash?- ella responde:

-sí, se acaba de ir a practicar su vuelo a una pradera cercana- mientras apuntaba con el casco, cloudshy agradeció y fue a donde le señalo applejack. Al llegar a ponyville se encontró a rainbow dash, que también lo estaba buscando, él le dice:

-hola rainbow, hazme un favor, enséñame a volar como tu.- rainbow algo sorprendida de lo que le había dicho cloudshy le respondió:

-bueno pero me tienes que decir la verdad, me tienes que decir porque te escondes.- el respondió:

- bueno pero eso será mañana porque hoy estoy cansado- mientras se retiraba. Al llegar a su casa se dio cuenta que ya erran las 6 de la tarde y pensó:

- espero poder volar mañana, pues mis heridas aun no sanan.- el estaba totalmente cansado, después de un rato de andar pensando se quedo dormido. A la mañana siguiente, se despertó temprano, comió solo una fruta y fue con zecora. Al llegar a su casa zecora lo recibió diciendo:

- buenos días cloudshy, como has estado, deduzco que tus heridas ya abran sanado.- cloudshy con una cara de incrédulo se quito la capa y las vendas y efectivamente las heridas ya habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro, el sorprendido respondió:

-no me esperaba esto, gracias zecora, apropósito, de casualidad ¿no sabrás una poción para poder mejorar mi vuelo?- ella respondió:

-si conozco algunas pociones, dime cloudshy ¿Por qué quieres ser mas fuerte? ¿Acaso un improvisto que vino de repente?- cloudshy le respondió:

-sí, pero es complicado de explicar.- ella le respondió:

- dime cloudshy, confía en mí, yo comprenderé, pero si no me explicas nunca le entenderé.- el respondió:

-bueno, te contare lo que pasó.- cloudshy empezó a contar lo que le ocurrió, lo del sueño y lo que sabía de la catástrofe que se aproximaba. A último dijo:

- blod brave me dijo que yo seré el protector de unas ponys y la amistad de estas vencerá la catástrofe, ella también menciono que ni siquiera ella podrá sola.- zecora le respondió:

-te podría enseñar una poción, pero un arduo entrenamiento es tu mejor obcion. Te enseñare una poción para obtener fuerza, pero busca a otro Pegaso, ellos te enseñaran destreza.- cloudshy con una cara de optimismo dijo:

-bueno, enséñame la poción, después voy a entrenar.- zecora le empezó a explicar que necesitaba y como preparar. Cuando cloudshy termino la poción la puso en un frasco, lo tapo, agradeció a zecora y se fue a buscar a rainbow dash. Al llegar a pony ya eran las dos de la tarde, se fue en busca de rainbow dash, cuando la encontró ella estaba practicando sus acrobacias, cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de cloudshy bajo rápidamente hasta en donde estaba él y le dijo:

- si quieres que te enseñe a volar, tienes que decirme la verdad.- cloudshy le respondió algo serio:

-bien pero solo te diré que no soy igual a los demás pegasos y me duele mucho al recordar mi pasado. Después te diré más.- rainbow algo indignada por la escasa respuesta respondió:

-tienes que desármelo ahora.- el le respondió:

- todas las respuestas a su tiempo tendrán sus respuestas.- ella respondió:

-bueno, empecemos, veamos qué tan rápido eres. Hagamos una carrera a sweet Apple acres.- ambos pegasos levantaron el vuelo y empesaron a competir. Al principio rainbow se quedo atrás, pero después alcanzo a cloudshy y mientras lo rebasaba le dijo:

-nos vemos en la meta, tortuga.- cloudshy se esforzó lo mas que pudo hasta alcanzar a rainbow dash. Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo. Rainbow bajo en picada, cuando iba a golpear con el suelo se detuvo y aterrizo suavemente, cloudshy quiso hacer lo mismo pero su aterrizaje fue más brusco, no pudo detenerse a tiempo y se estrello en el suelo. Al levantarse con un casco en la cabeza dijo con un tono sarcástico:

- tengo que dejar de aterrizar así.- rainbow solo soltó una pequeña risa y dijo:

- tienes mucho que aprender pero tienes suerte que te enseñe la mejor Pegaso en ponyville.- cloudshy se sacudió el polvo y dijo:

-¡sigamos!- rainbow le respondió:

-¿seguro?, te acabas de dar un fuerte golpe.- el le respondió con un tono sarcástico:

-sí, de todos modos ya me estoy acostumbrando.- rainbow le respondió:

-bueno, tienes velocidad pero no la controlas, vamos a practicar los giros, tú sígueme, si puedes.- rainbow dash empezó a volar a toda velocidad hacia el bosque con cloudshy siguiéndolo. Rainbow esquivaba fácilmente los arboles y ramas, pero cloudshy no podía siempre se tenía que golpear con las ramas que se encontraba. Cloudshy al ver que no podía, se bebió la poción de fuerza, esta lo hizo más fuerte en las alas, lo cual lo dejo maniobrar con mayor facilidad por el bosque, al llegar al final del bosque rainbow miro a cloudshy con unos raspones leves y con unas cuantas ramitas y hojas en el cabello, lo cual hizo que se echara a reír. Después ella dijo:

-bueno, para que llegaras casi al mismo tiempo que yo, no eres tan mal volador. Ahora hay que medir tu fuerza, vamos a romper algunas nubes.- cloudshy se sentía cansado pero al ver a rainbow dash que se miraba como si no hubiera hecho nada respondió:

-porque no.- con una sonrisa falsa. Los dos pegasos alzaron el vuelo, se dirigieron en donde había muchas nubes, al empezar a romper las nubes, algunos rayos del sol llegaron dentro de una cueva y para su mala fortuna despertaron a un grupo de dragones malhumorados **(los dragones son un poco más grande que un pony)**, pues estaban enojados al ser despertados por el ruido y los rayos del sol. Cuando estos salieron rodearon a los pegasos. Cloudshy le pregunto a raimbow:

-¿y ahora qué hacemos?- ella algo temerosa de lo que hacía respondió:

-huir.- cloudshy le respondió rápidamente:

-es una pésima idea, además de que nos podrían seguir a ponyville y seria un verdadero caos, creo que no podríamos salir. ¿Alguna otra idea?- rainbow respondió:

-¿y si peleamos?- cloudshy respondió:

-al parecer es la mejor idea, ojala salgamos vivos.- en ese momento un dragón se lanzo hacia los pegasos, cloudshy reacciono y empujo a rainbow sacándola de peligro, pero el dragón golpeo a cloudshy con una gran fuerza, el pateo al dragón y esto lo dejo aturdido. Rainbow esquivaba a los dragones que intentaban envestirla y cada vez que ella tenía la oportunidad los pateaba. Cuando cloudshy logro acercarse a rainbow le dijo:

-tenggo una idea que los distraerá para poder huir sin que nos sigan, pero es peligrosa, ¿Qué tal si hacemos un tornado?- rainbow se sorprendió de lo que le dijo cloudshy y le respondió:

- ¡hagámoslo!- los dos pegasos empezaron a dar vueltas hasta formar el tornado; los dragones intentaron de envestirlos pero no pudieron pasar la barrera de aire, aun disgustados empezaron a lanzar fuego, pero al parecer no tenía ningún efecto contra el tornado, después los dragones fueron absorvidos por la gran fuerza del viento y arrojados bruscamente al bosque y quedaron totalmente noqueados. Rainbow y cloudshy quisieron detener el tornado pero salieron volando de este, cloudshy en un acto de desesperación voló a toda velocidad y se estrello con el tornado, pero los vientos tenían demasiada fuerza y volvió a salir volando, el tornado iba en dirección a ponyville.

**GRACIAS POR LEER. CUANDO TERMINE EL CAPITULO 7 SUBIRE EL CAPITULO 6, POR REZONES QUE DESPUES ME ENREDO Y NO SE QUE ESCRIBIR. UNA PERSONA ME PREGUNTO QUE PASO EN CLOUDALE, ESO LES DIRE EN UN RECUERDO DE CLOUDSHY EN EL CAPÍTULO 6. AHORITA VOY A ENTRAR EN LA PARTE QUE ESTUVE PLANEANDO MAS DE UN MES LO QUE SERIA EL CAPITULO 7-8-9**

**SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: LA OTRA CARA DE LA MONEDA**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA ESTA ES EL SEXTO CAPITULO DE MI FANFIC QUIERO DECIRLES QUE TENGO EN MENTE VARIOS PROYECTOS. Y PARA ESTA HISTORIA MUCHAS IDEAS DE LO QUE VA A PASAR Y EL FINAL (ESTE LO HE ESTADO PLANEANDO DESDE QUE EMPESE A ESCRIBIR Y ME ESTA VOLVIENDO LOCO PORQUE NO SALE COMO QUIERO) BUENO EMPESEMOS**

**CAPITULO 6: LA OTRA CARA DE LA MONEDA**

Después de crear un tornado para ahuyentar a un grupo de dragones, se salió de control destruyendo todo a su paso y con dirección a ponyville. Cloudshy agacho la cabeza y en el aire dejo caer unas cuantas lágrimas, rainbow queriéndolo consolar le dijo:

-no es tu culpa, no lo podías detener.- cloudshy dijo en voz baja:

-no dejare que mis acciones perjudiquen a los demás.- mientras se quitaba su capa y la dejaba caer. Rainbow pregunto:

-¿Qué? Y cloudshy grito:

-¡no dejare que otros salgan lastimados por mi culpa!- al terminar la oración el cabello de cloudshy se volvió de color rojo como la sangre al igual que sus ojos y las plumas de sus alas se volvieron negras. Rainbow de la impresión no se podía mover. En ese momento cloudshy se movió a una gran velocidad y se posiciono enfrente del tornado. El envistió al tornado, salían rayos entre la colisión de las dos grandes fuerzas, después de un rato cloudshy golpeo el tornado destruyéndolo por completo, después volo hacia el bosque y desapareció en este. Rainbow estaba totalmente asombrada ante tal acontecimiento pero tenía curiosidad al saber que es lo que había pasado y emprendió el vuelo al bosque en busca de cloudshy. Mientras cloudshy descansaba miro a rainbow pasar pero ella no lo vio y paso derecho. Ella llego a una parte del bosque en donde no había nada pues ahí había pasado el tornado, ella seguía volando pero fue golpeada por un dragón y para su sorpresa eran los mismos 3 dragones que se habían encontrado anteriormente. Ella sola no podía contra los tres pues cuando por fin iba a uno el otro la golpeaba, cuando rainbow estaba al límite físico y a punto de desmayarse, cloudshy apareció pues escucho la batalla, el no había regresado a su forma original, los dragones lanzaron fuego hacia el pero él se movió esquivando el ataque para terminar al lado de los dragones y golpearlos fuertemente, ellos salieron volando, cuando se reincorporaron cloudshy les grito:

-¡váyanse de aquí y nunca vuelvan o se las verán conmigo!- los dragones lo miraron con una cara de odio como diciendo ´´esto no ha acabado´´ y huyeron, cloudshy bajo al suelo y después de un rato volvió a la normalidad, se acerco a la casi inconsciente yegua y la cargo en su lomo para llevársela a su casa. Al llegar cloudshy deja a rainbow dentro de su casa y con algunas plantas prepara el remedio que le enseño zecora y con las vendas con las que lo habían vendado vendo a rainbow y noto que por el cansancio rainbow se había quedado dormida, el salió de su casa a buscar su capa, al encontrarla encontró un diente de dragón al regresar a su casa encendió una vela, cubrió a rainbow con su capa y se acostó en una esquina para por fin quedarse profundamente dormido. En el sueño cloudshy se vio en el bosque en donde conoció a blod brave, después de un rato de caminar sin rumbo él se encontró con los guardias de el rey dark blod, el empezó a correr, cuando los perdió se topo con una alicornio color azul con una cutie mark de una luna que le dijo:

-no le tengas miedo a las sombras de tu pasado.- el pregunto:

-¿quién eres?- ella algo sorprendida de que el no supiera de ella respondió:

-¡yo soy la princesa luna!- el pregunto:

-¿Qué haces aquí!- ella le responde:

-como mi deber me dicta debo ayudar a mis súbditos a superar sus miedos.- cloudshy le respondió:

-gracias princesa pero yo ya tengo a alguien que me ayude.- ella dijo:

-aquella en la que piensas no siempre estará a tu lado siempre o dime pequeño ¿en donde está ahora?- al terminar la oración una voz que salía de las sombras dijo:

-¡estoy aquí y siempre estaré a su lado!- luna se sorprendió pues de las sombras salió una alicornio color gris, una cuite mark de una flecha y ojos y melena roja. La princesa luna pregunto:

-¿Quién eres?- a lo que la alicornio respondió:

-¡yo soy la princesa blod brave! Y siempre estaré a su lado para protegerlo.-luna susurro:

-no es posible. Si eres una princesa ¿cómo es posible que no te haiga visto antes?- ella respondió:

-porque es la primera vez que te dejo entrar en sus sueños y yo vivo dentro de el.- cloudshy pregunto:

-¿Por qué hasta ahora la dejaste entrar?- a lo que ella respondió:

-para advertirle de la catástrofe que esta por venir.-despuues volteo a ver a la orincesa luna y dijo:

-princesa luna dile a tu hermana, la princesa celestia, que se prepare pues a partir de este amanecer tienen un día, pues la amenaza es muy grande, nos vemos pronto.- cloudshy despertó exaltado, miro que rainbow no se había despertado pues eran las 7 de la mañana. Él le dejo una nota junto a unas frutas que decía:

-tube que salir, desayuna la comida que me queda y regresa a tu casa.- después se fue a la casa de zecora. Cuando llego a le casa de la cebra cloudshy le dijo:

-¡zecora, blod brave me aviso que a partir de ahorita tenemos un día para prepararnos para lo que viene! No podre entrenar como se debe pues ayer quede muy herido por un incidente con dragones y fue peor que el incidente de los lobos.- zecora se asombro de lo que le había dicho cloudshy pero seguía teniendo la misma exprecion, después de un incomodo silencio cloudshy pregunto:

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Ella respondió:

-utiliza la fuerza de la princesa, eso te ayudara en fuerza y destreza.- el le respondió:

-hay un problema con eso, cuando utilizo una parte de la fuerza de la princesa, mis heridas que me provoquen van a crecer, pero si utilizo más fuerza no la puedo controlar, ella toma el control y como ella es hija de dark blod tengo miedo de que se salga de control y lo destruya todo, como casi pasa en cloudale.- zecora con curiosidad pregunto:

-con una duda me has dejado, ¿Qué paso en cloudale? Que haz mencionado hace un rato.-

Mientras tanto rainbow ya había despertado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ella estaba a punto de irse pero un bulto en la capa de cloudshy le llamo la atención, al revizar resulto que era la bitácora de cloudshy, en donde escribió lo que había vivido. Mientras que rainbow leía la bitácora, cloudshy le decía a zecora lo que había pasado en cloudale:

-yo estaba entrenando junto a mi amigo de vuelo, los dos éramos iguales de buenos volando, cuando paso algo que nunca olvidare. No sé de donde pero algo golpeo a mi compañero, nunca supe que fue, el iba cayendo sin reaccionar hasta que golpeo el suelo fuertemente, tenia totalmente rotos los huesos de su cuerpo, yo al verlo en ese estado y al ser mi mejor amigo decidí hacer algo extremo, sin importar cuantos pegasos estuvieran presentes utilice la fuerza de la princesa blod brave volviéndome un alicornio, solamente logre estar consiente unos minutos lo controle para curar pero después ella me controlo y empezó a destruir el pueblo, pues al ser una princesa de la guerra y al ser hija de alguien malvado, no se pudo contener su deseo de destrucción, cuando por fin pude3 controlarla, volviendo a mi forma original ya era tarde, todos hasta mi amigo me miraba con una cara de horror. Yo solo pude decir:

-lo siento.- y me fui volando dejando todo atrás. Ese día me prometí dos cosas, la primera fue que no volvería a cloudale y la segunda fue que no dejaría que nadie más saliera herido por mi culpa.- zecora tenía una cara de asombro por lo que había dicho cloudshy, al igual que rainbow por lo que había leído. Rainbow salió a toda velocidad con la bitácora de cloudshy entre sus cascos con dirección de la casa de twilight. Mientras que cloudshy preparaba el remedio para sus heridas, cuando el salió de la casa de zecora, regreso a su casa y busco su bitácora para escribir lo que se entero, pero al no encontrarla dedujo que rainbow dash se la había llevado, el al pensar que no lo entenderían empezó a empacar sus cosas, cuando ya se iba de su casa se encontró con twilight, fluttershy, pinkie pie, rainbow dash, rarity y spike. Twiligh pregunto:

-¿esto es sierto?- el con una cara de pena respondió:

-si.- ella le dijo:

-no te preocupes, dinos de lo que se avecina.-

**ESPERO QUE LES HAIGA GUSTADO PERDON POR LA TARDANZA ES QUE NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO E INTERNET, BUENO VOY A DESCANZAR ALGUNOS DIAS PARA DESPEJAR MI MENTE.**


End file.
